Outdoor post-top luminaires typically include a base, such as a post or other support, which supports a fitter. The fitter supports a globe that encloses a light source such as an incandescent or HID bulb. The globe may be designed with refractive surfaces, prismatic surfaces and the like to help achieve a desired light distribution from the post-top luminaire. Furthermore, a reflective shield may be included within the globe to redirect some light from the light source and help achieve a desired light distribution pattern.